


safe and sound ( you and i )

by canarywrites



Series: hogwarts: a history [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Harry Potter AU, I’m on vacation too, M/M, THEY’RE GAYFFINDORS, and I did it half asleep, and in a day am I okay, anyway enjoy the bi, bicons, happy birthday Batty, im fine i promise, same with ray, this is the longest one shot I’ve ever written omg, well barry’s Bi.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarywrites
Summary: Mick was going to kill him.Ray had lost Axel, on the one day that Mick let him look after his prized pet. “Don’t let anything happen to him,” he had told him, and Ray nodded. He could take care of one rat, right?or, Ray Palmer’s in the Gryffindor tower for one reason, but leaves for a completely different reason.for the au prompt: we’re both in gryffindor tower and everyone is asleep except us, but it’s thunderstorming and i never noticed how loud thunder is up in this tower, haha, i’m a little freaked out, would you mind if i just sat in your bed with you? just until it’s over? absolutely no homo?





	safe and sound ( you and i )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> okay, so this goes out to a friend of mine, and i saw that it was his birthday, so I decided to write a fic. batty, happy birthday my bud, my pirate. Have a great day!

Mick was going to kill him. 

Ray had lost Axel, on the one day that Mick let him look after his prized pet. “Don’t let anything happen to him,” he had told him, and Ray nodded. He could take care of one rat, right?

He was so, very wrong about that. 

Axel had gone missing in the castle, and Ray? Ray was pacing around Gryffindor Tower, trying to come up with some sort of plan to find the little guy. Where on earth could he have ran off to? Then, it hit him. 

“The kitchens!” He shouts, his hands slamming down on the table in front of him. It wouldn’t wake anyone up, everyone had gone to bed.

Besides, even if someone did hear him, It was thundering out. That would definitely mask the sound. To most people, it was loud as a firecracker, but to Ray? It was relaxing. 

From an armchair, a voice pipes up. “Could you quiet down a bit?” They ask softly, and once the person sits up, Ray knows exactly who it is. 

Barry Allen, a fourth year, one of Felicity’s friends, is curled up in an armchair, his body taking up most of the chair from just his limbs alone. “Ray?” 

“Hey,” Begins Ray with a wave, as he goes over to the boy two years below him. He’s only seen Barry in the halls, they’ve never shared any classes. “Why are you still up? It’s late.” Ray asks, concerned. Was Barry okay? 

“I know,” says Barry, pushing himself up from the chair. He stretches and yawns a bit before responding. “I was just working.” He says sleepily, sinking back into his chair. “Why are you up?” He asks. 

Ray raises an eyebrow. What could keep Barry up this late at night? “What are you working on?” He asks curiously. Maybe he could help. 

Barry sighs, looking down at the books on the ground next to him. “History of Magic.” He huffs, his eyes turning back to Ray. “I love Professor Garrick, I do, but I just find history boring, you know? I’m a potions person, at least Martin,” he quickly realized his mistake, “Sorry, Professor Stein is teaching.” 

Plopping himself on the arm of Barry’s chair, Ray nods.”I totally get it. I love potions, making something new? It’s awesome.” 

The thunder outside of the tower booms loudly, and Barry falls out of his seat in fear. “What the crap?” He asks Ray. “What was that?” Questions Barry, eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. 

The sixth year simply frowns, as he helps Barry back into his chair with a steady hand. “Are you okay? Are you scared?” 

Barry didn’t realize how scary the thunder was. He had been at Hogwarts for four years now, and he never felt as scared as he did now. It boomed again, and he frowned, as he settled back into his position. “Oh, I’m not scared. Just caught me off guard, you know?” 

“I know, Bud.” Ray says, as he smiles at Barry, the kid offering a shaky one of his own in return. “If you’re scared, I won’t judge. I’m scared of the dark.” 

“I’m a little scared.” Barry mumbles. “It’s loud, like seriously loud. Reminds me of, some stuff that happened with my mom.” Then, he gets an idea. “I don’t want to be alone, can I just chill in your room until it’s over? Be around a familiar face?” 

Ray gives him another smile, getting up from the chair and holding out a hand. “Come on. It’s not that far away.” Ray says. 

Then another thought crosses his mind. “Crap.” He mumbles, hoping that Barry didn’t hear him. 

“What’s wrong, Ray?” Barry asks, frowning. “You good?”

“I’m good, I just, remembered something.” Axel could wait, he would find him eventually. “No big deal, come on.”

Barry allows himself to be pulled up by Ray, and gathers his books, trailing after the Prefect. “You get your own room?” He asks, as Ray fumbles with the door, and opens it. 

“After you,” Ray gestures into the room. 

Barry goes in, and his eyes go wide. “It’s so big.” He says grinning. It’s massive, with a giant canopy bed, and gold accents all around the red walls. It’s Gryffindor heaven. 

Ray lets out a laugh. “You can uh, chill on the bed, work on your paper or something, I’ll take the floor.” 

Barry’s quick to protest. “This is your room, Ray. I’ll chill on the floor. I don’t mind.” He says, still clutching his books in his hands. “I mean it.” 

“We’ll compromise,” Ray says, and Barry thinks that's a good idea, middle ground that can work for both of them. “We’ll both take the bed. We’re both gonna be comfortable.” 

Barry nods. They divide the bed, Barry getting the larger portion for his books, and Ray being comfortable with taking the edge. 

The two of them work together, Ray coming up with suggestions for his paper, and Barry writing them down, putting in his own input. 

After they’ve reached the edge of the paper, Barry grins up at Ray. “We did it Ray.” He says proudly, as he places his quill into his bag and rolls up his parchment. 

From his position on the bed, Ray lets out a smile. “You did it, Barry.” He beams. 

Barry lets out a yawn. It’s obvious that he’s tired, and Ray can’t help but smile at how cute he is. “Get some rest, I don’t mind you sleeping here.” 

The next thing Ray knows, Barry’s curled up, snoring softly. He’s never been this close with Barry, and honestly? It’s nice. Getting close to someone he doesn’t really know, getting to know him.

When Ray wakes up the next morning, he’s in a tangle of long limbs that are somewhat his, but aren’t. Then he realizes, Barry’s still here. He’s cuddling with Barry Allen.

“Ray?” Barry asks sleepily, half awake. “Thank you.” Barry looks up at him, smiling softly. 

“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this work, you can request ( almost ) anything over on my tumblr, amayascharlie!
> 
> peace out, my guys, gals, and other identifying pals!


End file.
